You and Me
by ocfanatic2013
Summary: The VKs, Ben, and Beth return to the Isle after hearing that there's an uproar. Sequel to Did I Mention? and It's Going Down.


"Hey." Evie looked up at her girlfriend, her nervous expression causing the blonde to pause. "What's wrong?" Beth asked.

"We need to go back to the Isle." Evie whispered. Beth stared at Evie for a moment before nodding.

"Okay. Promise me that you'll be careful?" she requested. Evie frowned slightly but nodded.

"Of course I will, but I don't think you understand. We are going back to the Isle. Mal, Jay, Carlos, and myself as well as you and Ben. We need your help." she said. Beth looked up at her girlfriend in confusion. "I need you there, B." Evie whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Then I'll be there." Beth said. Evie smiled slightly. "I need to go get the clothes you made me the last time we went."

"I need to change, too." Evie replied. Beth nodded. "Come on, let's go."

"Okay." Beth whispered, following her girlfriend.

* * *

"What is this place?" Beth asked softly as they stepped out of the limo and looked up at the crumbling castle in front of her.. Evie took a deep breath.

"It's my mother's castle. We can't go to our hideout, if anyone sees us in the market place, they'll tell Uma. Dizzy told me that my mom essentially lives in Bargain Castle, Maleficent's old castle, so we're going to stay here while we finalize our plan." she explained. Beth looked at her girlfriend.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Evie nodded.

"Yeah, I am. Not all of my memories of this place are horrible." she said. Beth leaned in and kissed her girlfriend's cheek. "I'm ready for you to see my childhood home."

"Evie, I don't have to go in..." Beth whispered. Evie smiled.

"I'm not ashamed of where I grew up, not anymore."

"Besides... we've got some fun toys hidden in here." Mal said with a smirk as she made her way to the side the castle. Beth looked over at the girl as Evie followed her.

"What does she mean by toys?" she asked. Evie chuckled.

"You just have to see for yourself." she whispered, following Mal to their hiding spot just outside the castle. Seeing what Mal meant by toys, Ben and Beth's jaws dropped.

"You guys have motorcycles hidden here?" Ben asked. Jay grinned.

"Carlos, Mal, and I built them. Evie supervised." he teased.

"Evie built the engines, while still having time to make the majority of your wardrobes." Evie said, glaring at the boy. Beth chuckled, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. "Including the clothes you're wearing right now, I might add."

"And you did an amazing job on those clothes, fairest." Beth said.

"Thank you, beauty." Evie replied, kissing her girlfriend's head. Beth looked up at the taller girl.

"My girl knows how to build an engine?" she whispered.

"Your girl knows all kinds of things. Why do you think you've never had to take your car in for maintenance or even an oil change?" Evie replied. Beth raised an eyebrow. "I do it at night, when you're sleeping. I go out there once a month just to make sure everything is okay. I can't have my beauty being stranded on the side of the road." Beth smiled softly, leaning up and kissing her girlfriend.

"Ben, Beth, come here." Mal said, pulling Beth's attention away from Evie. The King and Princess walked over tot he bikes. "Okay, guys, here's how these bikes work." Mal said. Beth placed her hand on Mal's shoulder.

"We actually know how to work bikes." she said, gently pushing Mal out of the way and getting on the bike before starting it. Smirking at the shocked looks on Jay, Carlos, and Mal's faces, she looked over her shoulder to find a glazed look in Evie's eyes.

"You just got so much hotter." the blue-haired girl whispered. Beth chuckled.

"Get on, Lady Evelyn." she said.

"Not so fast, Princess. I have my own bike. Actually, we only have four, so you're going to have ride with me. Mal was showing you in case there's an emergency and one of you needs to get us out of there." Evie said, moving to her own bike. Beth narrowed her eyes, turning the bike off. "If you knew where you were going, I'd let you drive, but you don't."

"So tell me where to go." Beth said. Staring at her girlfriend for a moment, Evie nodded.

"Come on, then. Give Mal her bike back." she said. Beth grinned, walking over to her girlfriend and getting on the bike. Almost immediately, Evie was slipping into the spot behind her, her arms wrapping around her.

"E, helmets." Mal said, handing a helmet to both Beth and Evie. Slipping her helmet on, Evie waited for Beth to put hers on before wrapping her arms around the blonde again. Starting the bike, Beth waited for Mal and Ben, Jay, and Carlos to get on their bikes. The moment Mal pulled away, Evie tapped Beth.

"Follow Mal." she said, raising her voice to be able to be heard through her helmet. Beth nodded, following Mal and her brother, with Jay and Carlos following herself and Evie.

* * *

"This isn't Uma's ship." Beth said as she took her helmet off twenty minutes later. Evie stared for a moment as Beth ran her fingers through her hair before shaking her head to gather her thoughts.

"No, it isn't." she confirmed, placing her helmet on the bike.

"What gave that away? The lack of boat?" Mal asked, sending Beth a smirk as the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? You're making jokes now?" Beth asked. Mal chuckled, turning just as Evie wrapped her arms around Beth's shoulders from behind.

"Are you ready?" Evie whispered. Beth nodded. "Get a sword from Jay. You might need it." The blonde turned in Evie's arms.

"Promise me that you'll be careful." Beth requested. Evie nodded.

"You need to promise the same thing." she said softly. Beth nodded as she kissed her girlfriend. "Let's go."

"Okay." Beth whispered, pulling out of Evie's arms and following the group. Mal narrowed her eyes as they approached Uma and her crew.

"What the hell, Uma? Are you seriously trying to take over the Isle? You know you'll run the island." she yelled. Uma turned her head, rolling her eyes.

"Why are you here, Mal?" she asked.

"That's a damn good question." Beth replied. Uma's eyes moved to the princess, raising an eyebrow.

"You really didn't learn anything from the last time you brought them here? Evie, don't you remember what happened the last time I was with your girlfriend?" Evie growled, lunging at Uma only to be stopped by Beth.

"Evie, she can't use magic here." Beth whispered. Evie looked at her girlfriend. "She can't spell me again."

"She can hurt you, though." Evie whispered.

"Not with my girl around." Beth said. Evie bit her lip for a moment before nodding.

"You're right. She'll have to go through me." she whispered. Beth smiled slightly.

"Okay, enough of this." Uma snapped, drawing her sword. The action caused the rest of her crew, as well as the VKs, Beth, and Ben, to draw their swords as well.

"Let's go, bring it on. Bring it on, it's going down." the VKs, Beth, and Ben exclaimed.

"Time is running out. Bring it on, it's going down." the pirates responded.

"Let's go, bring it on. Bring it on, it's going down." the VKs, Beth, and Ben repeated.

"Time is running out. Bring it on, it's going down." the pirates repeated.

"Let's go, pound for pound. We're prepared to stand our ground. Put your swords up, put 'em up. It's going down." the VKs, Beth, and Ben exclaimed. At the last second, Evie and Uma's swords collided. After a struggle, Uma pushed Evie, causing the girl to to lose her balance and fall.

"Evie!" Beth screamed, watching in horror as Evie held onto the edge of the cliff. Uma and Harry laughed evilly as they walked toward the edge of the cliff. Before she even knew what she was doing, Beth sprinted over to the pair, her hands colliding with Harry's back and pushing him toward the edge. The male pirate lost his balance, just barely keeping from falling to his death as he used his hook to hold onto a rock. Evie looked to the side, seeing Harry in the same predicament as her.

"Your princess is dead when I get back up there." Harry growled.

"If you touch one hair on her head, you'll be the one who's dead." Evie snapped. Above them, Uma and Beth continued to fight.

"Harry better be okay." Uma said as her sword collided with Beth's. Beth narrowed her eyes, pushing against the blade with her own.

"And if Evie isn't, you'll be the one going over the cliff next." she threatened, pushing Uma back. As the pirate stumbled, Beth smirked dangerously. "I thought you were supposed to be good at sword fighting." she said.

"Do you really think Evie loves you? Do you really think you could truly know her? Face it, Princess, you fell in love with an Isle girl. We're all the same. We use people that have something we want." Uma said. Beth narrowed her eyes as their swords met.

"From what I can see, Evie and Mal are nothing like you." she said. Uma smirked. "Yeah, Evie's an Isle girl. She will always be part-Isle, but she'll also be part-Auradon. I fell in love with all of her and I accept all of her. Nothing you could say could ever change the way I feel about her or what I think of her." Using all of her force, Beth pushed Uma back.

"Beth!" Evie yelled. Turning her head, Beth stared at the edge cliff for a moment before nodding to herself.

"Uma! This is ridiculous. You care about Harry just as much as I care about Evie. We need to stop fighting each other and save them before they fall!" she said. Uma stared, catching her breath.

"How do I know you aren't going to try something after I agree?" she asked. Beth thought for a moment, nodding to herself before tossing her sword to the ground.

"I don't have a weapon. You have the power now, Uma. What happens next is up to you." she said. Uma took several deep breaths, leaving everyone on edge as they waited with bated breath. As she watched, Mal gripped the handle of her sword. After several minutes, Uma dropped her sword.

"Gil. Come help me pull Harry up." she ordered. Beth turned quickly.

"Jay, I need your help!" she said, rushing to the edge and dropping to the ground. Seeing Evie, she let out a breath. "Babe..." she whispered.

"A little help, please." Evie said. Beth let out a soft chuckle.

"Jay's coming, Evie, I promise." she said. Jay arrived, grabbing Evie's hands and pulling her back up. The moment Evie was on the ground, Beth pulled the girl into a kiss. Evie melted into the embrace, holding the blonde close. After several moments, they eased out of the kiss, their foreheads meeting as they broke apart. As she stared into Beth's eyes, Evie smiled softly. "I love you so much." Beth whispered.

"I love you, too." Evie replied softly. Beth grinned. "Let's go home."

"Do you want to drive this time?" Beth asked. Evie chuckled with a grin. Nodding, she took the keys from Beth's hand when the blonde held them out. She pressed a kiss to Beth's forehead before leading her to their bike and sitting down. Beth smiled as she grabbed their helmets and handed one to Evie as Mal, Ben, Jay, and Carlos appeared. "Meet you guys at the Evil Queen's castle?"

"Yeah." Mal settled on her bike as Ben sat behind her. Putting her helmet on, she tapped Evie's shoulder to let the girl know she was ready to go. Evie nodded, driving off.

* * *

Two nights later, Beth woke up in Mal and Evie's room in the middle of the night. She turned her head, blinking the sleep out of her eyes as she realized Evie was gone. Sitting up, she grabbed a nearby jacket and slipped it on before walking over to Mal's bed. "Mal." she whispered, shaking the girl gently.

"Go away." Mal mumbled. Beth rolled her eyes and shook a little harder, causing the girl to roll over angrily. "What do you want, Beth?"

"Where's Evie?" Beth asked. Mal yawned, looking over at the empty bed.

"She's probably working on your car." she said. Beth nodded. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yeah." Beth said, walking out of the room and making her way toward the parking lot. She looked under the car, seeing the top of her girlfriend's head and grinned.

Evie let out a yell as she was pulled out from under the car. She looked up to find Beth smiling at her. "What are you doing awake?" she asked, sitting up.

"I woke up and you were gone. Mal said you'd be out here. You look cute with grease on your face." Evie chuckled as she was kissed. "This is a side of you that I've never seen before. I want to watch you and I want to learn. Maybe in the daylight, so I can actually see what I'm doing."

"Okay, I'll show you next time I work on your car. Go back to bed, though, I'm almost done here." Evie said. Beth shrugged, moving to sit on the curb. "Beth-"

"I'm good here." Beth said. Evie stared for a moment, eventually smiling.

"Okay, then." she whispered, laying back on the creeper and rolling back under the car.

* * *

"You have never looked more beautiful than you do right now." Beth said as Evie reappeared thirty minutes later.. Evie blushed as she sat up.

"You're sweet." she said, moving toward her girlfriend.

"Thank you for doing this for me." Beth whispered as Evie sat on the ground between her legs.

"Of course. Like I said, I can't have you breaking down on the side of the road by yourself." Evie said, leaning into her girlfriend. Beth smiled softly.

"You didn't have to hide it, though. Did you think I was going to think differently of you?" she asked. Evie shrugged.

"Everyone sees me as 'Evie the designer.' Budding mechanic doesn't exactly fit that image." she replied. Beth pressed a kiss to her head.

"You're really hot when you work on my car." she whispered. Evie smiled. "Bring me with you from now on. Unless you use this as time to be alone and think, which now that I think about it, you probably do. You're out here in the middle of the night."

"Baby, I would love some company." Evie said, looking up at her girlfriend. Beth blushed. "Come on, it's getting late. Let's go back to the dorms. I need to wash up."

"Okay." Beth said, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend.

* * *

"Evie, hey." Lonnie said the next morning. Evie smiled at her friend before turning back to her locker.

"Hi, Lonnie."

"I saw you working on Beth's car last night. I didn't know you knew how to do stuff like that." Lonnie said. Evie glanced at Lonnie through the corner of her eye for a moment before nodding. "My scooter has been stalling. Could you take a look at it? I can pay you."

"Um... yeah, okay. I'm busy today with fittings, but I've got some time tomorrow. Meet me here after school." Evie said. Lonnie smiled.

"Thanks!" she said, walking away. Evie nodded to herself, turning back to her locker just as Beth appeared.

"You really need to stop disappearing while I'm sleeping." the blonde said. Evie chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry, I had some stuff that I needed to do." she explained. Beth raised an eyebrow. "I'll wake you up when I leave tomorrow."

"That's all I ask." Beth said. Evie smiled. "What were you talking to Lonnie about?"

"Nothing, really. She just had a question." Evie explained. Beth nodded. "Can I walk you to class?"

"I would love that." Beth said.

* * *

"What is Evie doing?" Audrey asked the next day. Turning her head, Beth grinned as she saw her girlfriend working on Lonnie's scooter.

"Being herself." she said, walking away from her best friend and over to her girlfriend and Lonnie. "Hey, guys. Lonnie, you found yourself one sexy mechanic." she said. Lonnie chuckled, watching as Beth leaned over to kiss her girlfriend's head. "Hi, babe."

"Hi." Evie replied, smiling at her girlfriend as the blonde moved to sit by Lonnie. Beth sent the girl a grin. "I missed you today."

"I missed you, too." Evie leaned over, attempting to kiss the blonde.

"Evie!" Beth said, laughing as she leaned out of Evie's reach. "You have grease on your face."

"You said I look cute with grease on my face." Evie pointed out.

"You do, but that doesn't mean I want it on mine." Beth replied. Evie chuckled.

"Come here." she whispered, leaning in and kissing the girl. Beth let out a hum. "You look beautiful."

"So do you." Beth replied honestly. Evie blushed before looking over at Lonnie.

"I'm all done, it should work fine. Let me know if it keeps happening." she said. Lonnie grinned, standing up.

"Thank you so much, Evie. I'll test it out after practice and let you know." she replied, hugging her friend. Evie smiled as the girl walked away. Letting out a sigh, she moved to sit next to the blonde.

"Everyone knows your secret now." Beth pointed out. Evie shrugged.

"I'm okay with that." she said. Beth smiled. "Are you okay with everyone know that your pretty pink princess girlfriend is actually a greased-covered mechanic?"

"First of all, my girlfriend's signature color is blue." Beth said. Evie chuckled. "Evie, you know I never cared if you fit the mold of what everyone thinks the significant other of a royal should be. I've always loved that you were different, this... Evie, this makes me love you even more. And the fact that you're finally letting people see this part of you is so amazing." Beth whispered, nudging Evie's shoulder with her own.

"You're so sweet to me." Evie said softly. Beth looked at the taller girl.

"Evie." she whispered. Evie turned her head, smiling at her girlfriend. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Evie said. Grinning, Beth pressed a kiss to Evie's cheek, carefully avoiding the grease stain.

"Can I take my favorite designing mechanic to dinner?" she asked. Evie nodded.

"Yeah, just let me shower and then we can go wherever you want." she said. Beth shook her head.

"No, you choose. I'm taking you out." she replied. Evie grinned as she moved to pack up her tools. Beth watched for a moment before grinning.

"You're so beautiful." she whispered. Evie smiled softly, placing her hand on Beth's cheek and pulling her into a kiss. "You're everything to me."

"I know. I heard what you said to Uma when you were fighting her. I wish I could have said how much you mean to me, but I was a little preoccupied at the time." Evie replied. Beth chuckled. "I'll say it now. You're my world, Beth. I would do anything for you. Do you remember what I told you at Ben's coronation?"

"Of course I do. You promised to be the best girlfriend, you said that you would date on me and that you would make my every wish your command." Beth said. Evie smiled.

"Nothing has changed. I know you told that you didn't need or even want that from me, but it's always been something I've wanted to do for you, that I've tried to do for you." she whispered. Beth stared at the girl in front of her. "On the Isle, I dreamed of finding love, but.. I never thought it would feel this great. I never thought I could feel the way I do when I'm with you."

"How do you feel?" Beth whispered. Evie leaned in and kissed her girlfriend.

"I love you more than anything. I honestly can't believe how lucky I am sometimes. You're so amazing and you could be with anyone and you chose me."

"There was no choice, Evie, it was always you." Beth said. Evie blushed. "Come here." the blonde whispered, kissing her girlfriend. Evie grinned into the kiss. When they broke apart, she saw a smudge of grease on Beth's face.

"Sorry." she said, laughing. Beth rolled her eyes fondly. "I'm going to go shower so we can go to dinner."

"Okay." Beth said, standing up with Evie and following the girl inside. As they reached Evie and Mal's dorm, Evie wrapped her arms around Beth's waist and pulled her close. "Make me a promise."

"Anything." Evie whispered.

"No more secrets. I don't want you to feel like you can't tell me something, especially the important things." Beth said. Evie stared at her girlfriend for a moment before nodding.

"I promise." she said. Beth smiled softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Beth whispered, kissing her girlfriend.


End file.
